Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by S.Ashleigh.0211
Summary: First Argument..Dallison. Written for a tumblr prompt. Read & review! Language and references.


"Really, Derek? Really! You have got to be kidding me. I can't believe we're back to this shit again," Allison raged as she yanked his t-shirt over her head.

He sighed loudly, "It was an accident, Allison. Mistakes happen."

She glared at him, "Accident is throwing a too-hard punch when sparring, an accident is when you are messing around and break something. Calling me Kate doesn't apply to the term 'accident'."

"Al, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Don't even. It's almost been a year, and out of nowhere, in the middle of sex, no less, you 'accidentally' call me by the name of the person that you hate most in the world," she seethed.

His voice was raising, "Stop acting like I'm not the guy you blame for your mother's death. You might think you hide it well, but I know. I know that you go running, because you can't stand being in the apartment with me anymore. I don't want to see her in you, anymore than you want to hate me for killing your mom. It just happens."

Allison stormed down the hall and into the kitchen, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl. She looked at it for a second and fired it right at Derek's head. Without werewolf senses, it would've hit him.

"Allison!"

She was in the living room now, "Are you sure that's my name, Derek? Are you sure my name isn't Kate? Is that why- are you with me because I remind you of her?"

Derek stopped short, "You can't be serious! You have no idea how hard it is to look at you and not want to run away in fear. Because wouldn't it be just my damn luck to be burned, excuse my pun," he said bitterly, "by two Argent women."

"How fucking dare you, Derek,' she spat as she raced into his face, "How dare you even _think_ that after everything, I would turn on you."

He groaned and turned away from her. He was staring out the window and thinking deeply about what to say to make this better. With everything else in the world being so messed up, he might lose it if he lost her too. Allison was breathing heavy, and if he looked in her direction , he could see her tears spill over the edge despite her best effort to keep them behind the walls.

She yelled again, "Do you have anything to say, at all? I can't deal with this brooding act. Tell me how you really feel, Derek, say out loud. Yell, scream, punch something, just don't stand there and ignore me!"

Five minutes later he still hadn't moved. She spun on her heels and walked into their bedroom, packed a duffel bag, and put on a pair of jeans. When she walked out, he was still standing with his arms crossed over his chest, and his gaze fixed on the next building over. She made her way to the door, threw it open, and stomped all the way to the parking garage. Allison opened the driver's side door, but quickly was pulled away from it. It was Derek, pulling her towards him.

"You know what, I'm sorry, Allison. Not just for calling you Kate, but for everything. I wish that when you laughed you didn't look like her, I wish that I could erase any memory of her. I can't promise that something like this won't happen again, she still haunts my nightmare, Als. It's not something I can turn off, if I could, I would. I am sorry that you look at me and see the guy the murdered your mother. I don't enjoy you hating me, even if it's for miniscule amounts of time. Allison, I want you to love me. All of me. We promised each other that we going to do our best to look past our pasts."

She cut him off, "What if I don't want to just do our best? I want us to be exceptional, Derek. Screw our issues, and there are plenty that I could list, why can't we just be happy?"

Derek crashed his mouth onto hers, pushing all of his feelings into the kiss, because he sucked at words. If he could make her feel what he was feeling, then maybe he could make it better. Allison could feel it, she felt his anger and sadness and frustration, but most of all she felt his love. A heated kiss in place of countless words that he never would have been able to say.


End file.
